


Young Justice Host Club

by Nightwing4ever



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing4ever/pseuds/Nightwing4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin loves his life at the young justice team, until Batman tells him they are leaving to Japan for a year. Now he has to leave his friends and boyfriend and go to school at Japan. But not just a normal school, but the Ouran academy, playhouse for the rich and beautiful. How will he survive, especially when he catches the eye of the host club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Moving?

It was a normal day at MT. Justice, KF and Artemis are fighting, Aqualad is reading, Conner is watch static on the TV and M'gann is baking cookies. Batman and Robin were in a deep conversation at the training room when suddenly Robin bursted from the training room and ran to his room. KF ran after him, wanting to comfort him. The rest who were left in the room is wondering what has Robin so worked up. What did Batman tell him that made him mad. It was no secret that Batman is Robin's dad, so what did he say?

When KF got to Robins room he saw Robin sulking in there. This made him more curious as to what Batman and Robin were talking about. He walked up to Robin and asked, "what was that all about, bro?"

"Bats just told me that we are going to leave for Japan and we are going to stay there for about a year."

"What!!!" KF exclaimed.

"I know, I don't want to go and leave you. I would miss you to much, and how would we be able to fight crime in Gotham if we don't live there."

"I don't know, but you can't leave, I love you to much to let you go."

"I know, and I don't want to go either," Robin told KF, "but Bats is going to make me, he can't just leave me here alone."

"He can't take you away from us though, we are a team, we need you, I need you." KF said, looking down.

"I know, it is not fair, but I'll be back in a year, it will be over before you notice. Hopefully..."

"Yeah, but promise me you won't leave me for someone else in Japan."

"I promise, only if you promise to do the same." Robin replied.

"I will."

"Well I better get packed, bye."

They then kissed, "alright bye, call me when you finished." Robin then left the room and walked to the zeta tube. On his way, he past the living room and all his other teammates were there. The all started to bombard him with questions.

"I'm fine, but Bats is making me move to Japan with him, and I'm going to be gone for almost a year." Robin explained to them. Suddenly the room was filled with complaints and goodbyes for their leaving team member.

"Thanks guys but this is goodbye, I'll be back in a year. It will pass before you know it, do just live on and don't forget that troll you once had on the team." Robin told them. "I'll miss you guys." And with that, he left to the zeta beam, Robin B01 echoing throughout the mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin walked out of the zeta tube at the Batcave and quickly changed out of his costume. When he finished changing, he went to the manor above the cave and went to his room. On his way he ran into Alfred who stopped him.

"Ah, young master Richard, are you alright, the move must have shocked you and I hope you are not mad at master Bruce, he didn't want to move either." Alfred said in his awesome british accent.

"It is fine Alfred, I know it is not his fault." Dick replied.

"Very well, would you like some cookies, I just made a fresh batch earlier today."

"Sure Alfred, that sounds asterious."

And with that, Dick went up stairs to his room to pack his things. After a few minutes, Alfred came by to give him his cookies. By the time dinner was ready, he had more than half of his things packed.

At dinner it was silent, until Bruce spoked up. "Did you starting to packed, we are leaving in a few days."

"Yeah, almost finished," Dick replied, taking a but of salmon that was for dinner.

"Good." He said, letting them fall back into awkward silence.

Soon dinner was finished, so Dick excused himself to go finish packing.

After a while, he finished packing and started to texted Wally.

Dick: hey, I just finished packing so we can hang out until it is time to leave.

Wally: cool, I want to be able to spend every second with you until you leave for Japan.

Dick: yeah, let's hang out tomorrow first thing in the morning, I'm sure Bruce won't mind.

Wally: sure that sounds fine with me, see you then.

Dick: ok bye.

Dick put down the phone and went to Bruce's study to talk to him. When he got to the doors, he knocked and waited for permission to enter. A "come in" was heard so he opened the doors and slipped inside. Bruce was sitting on the desk chair waiting for him.

Dick started to speak, "hey Bruce, I was wondering if I can hang out with Wally tomorrow, I already finished packing."

"Well it is alright with me and I believe that you would like to spend everyday with him until it is time to leave, am I correct." Bruce said.

"Yes that is correct, so can I?"

"Yes you may go, but you better be here by the time we have to leave, I can't just leave you here."

"Okay Bruce, I understand, thanks for letting me go. Goodnight." And with that Dick left and went to his room. He sent a text to Wally saying that Bruce allowed him to go and fell asleep thinking about the move.


	3. Chapter 3

It is early in the morning at the Wayne manor and everyone is sleeping peacefully (not much crime happen at night so they were able to sleep in). Then one person commonly known as Richard 'Dick' Grayson slowly woke up. He was excited about hanging out with his boyfriend until he had to leave for Japan. As soon as he remembered that he is moving to Japan made him feel sad. 

He soon pushed himself out of bed and started to get dressed. He decided to wear a royal blue shirt and some dark jeans for his date with Wally. He then ran down stairs to see Alfred making breakfast. He always wondered when Alfred sleeps because he never sees him sleep and he it's always up before them. It is probably some secret power he has that helps with that.

"Hey Alfred, what is for breakfast?"

"We are having pancakes drizzeled in maple syrup with fruit, eggs, and milk young master Richard." Alfred replied.

"Cool, it smells asterous Alfred, can't wait." And with that, he went to the living room to watch tv. After awhile Bruce came into the room and told him breakfast is ready. They where eating when the doorbell rang. Alfred answered it like he always does and then a certain speedster ran in and hugged Dick excitedly. He started speaking so fast that no one couldn't understand him.

"Whoa there Wally, slow down, I still need to eat." Dick said.

"Right, sooooo... What are you eating?" Wally asked.

"If that is your way of asking for some, go ask Alfred for some."

"Fine, I'll go ask him." Wally left and after awhile he came back with a cart with a lot of food piled on it. He started eating very fast and really messy. After a while with a comfortable silence they all finished their food. Wally then told me that we should get going soon.

Now they are in the hall and Dick said goodbye to Bruce and Alfred. "So what are we going to do today?" Dick asked Wally.

"We are going to a movie then eat lunch at this good buffet in Star city." He told me.

"That sounds asterous,  I'm so whelmed to go." Dick replied.

"Yeah, better be, I planned for this all night!"

"Then it better be the best date ever."


	4. The Date

We left Wayne manor and Wally picked me up and ran us all the way over to Star city. We stopped at an alley close to the movie theater where the movie we are seeing. Wally put me down and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the movie. He tells me that we are going to see Big Hero 6. (I love this movie) I have been wanting to see it and so have Wally so it is perfect. Wally insisted on paying for the tickets and we got in the movie theater. Then we were talking until the movie started.

~TIME SKIP~ TIME SKIP ~ TIME SKIP ~ TIME SKIP ~ TIME SKIP ~

The movie hit me in the feels. That is the best hero movie I ever saw. I can totally relate to Hiro, having almost everything taken from you and want to find their killer. That was so sad, why did Tadashi have to be so selfless. But enough about that,  back to the date. Wally then takes me to the buffet he said and got us a table. We got our food,  Wally has like 10 plates of food with him while I just had a salad.

We ate and talked til Wally was almost full, since he can never be completely full. We then left for Wally's house

We got there around noon and just spent the day playing video games like we always do. 

Barry and Iris was going to be out for the day, so we had the house to ourselves. But we mostly did nothing and played the already mentioned video games. There was food thrown in there at one point and soon we were asleep. 

The next morning we woke up to the smell of Iris making breakfast. Wally smelt food then bolted out off the bed and ran towards the kitchen in order to get to the food. I sat up giggling then stretched and got out of the bed. Wally ran back to the room and swung me over his shoulder say that I was to slow and ran back to the kitchen, with me telling him to put me down.

He then set me down at the table in the dining room. He then kissed me and say down next to me while I blushed at him. Iris then set or breakfast players in front of us. I had one whole Wally had about 10 of them. We started digging in to the food, finishing at around the same time. 

I thanked Iris for the food and went to changed into clothes for the day. 

 


End file.
